FA Wants Info
6/21/2011 07:29 PM Back to 2011 Logs Shark First Aid Shark walks into Iacon after some solar cycles being under cover. The mech is covered in a thick film of grime, grit, rust, parts that are not part of him.. and so on. First Aid has been keeping one eye on the street outside the repair bay, watching for bots returning from Cubicron, and spotting Shark in his Cubicronian disguise, walks out, wiping his hands with a polishing cloth. "Good cycle, Shark!" Shark pauses and looks First Aid up, then down. He cocks his head and gives the kid a slow smile, complete with sharp teeth. "Good cycle." he offers back. First Aid pauses for a second, slightly flustered. It's not as if Shark is a friend, or even particularly likes him, but Aid was hoping he'd be willing to talk, at least. "So, are you back from Cubicron? Has something happened? Is Lifeline okay?" Shark shifts his head back to normal position. "For awhile yeah. Gotta update Prime and the higher ups on what's going on with my little mission down there." he states, then a shake of his head, "Other than her going to confront Vespa you mean? Nah. It's been quiet. She's fine." First Aid shrugs. "No, I knew about that- I was there, remember?- but... yeah." He sighs. "I was hoping Vespa had called the whole thing off or something, I guess. Not real likely, I know, but..." Shark nods, "Oh I know kid. I know. Lifeline taking all of you down there was something to behold. Lucky for you all I have wiggled my crazy Cubricon way into entertaining Vespa with my crazy talk." he smirks to that, "Gave me a chance to look for all the little escape routes in his joint." "I'm starting to think it's something in the air down there that makes crazy sound like a good idea," First Aid says dryly. "Except that Streetwise seems perfectly sane. And Swivel. Well, mostly. Kind of." He tilts his head. "Maybe not so much, actually. But... yeah. Anyway, thank you for keeping an eye on Lifeline?" Shark chuckles softly and states, "It's a good idea if it works. As for Swivel, she's just a different sort of femme is all." a pause as he makes a gesture with his hand, "And you don't have to thank me First Aid. Trust me Lifeline sure won't." First Aid sighs. "No, probably not, but it makes me feel better to know someone is down there watching out for her." Shark inclines his head and says, "I'm sure you would if you could First Aid. But Lifeline can be very..." he pauses, like he's searching for the right words, ".. well, you know." "Yeah. Lifeline doesn't like owing anything to anyone, or accepting help- especially if it's not help she's paying a wage for." First Aid nods. "And it's not like I'd be very useful if Vespa tried anything, anyway." Shark hms to that and says, "Dunno about that. You are associated with the Don's kid after all. That's useful." First Aid shakes his head. "Streetwise has /tried/ getting his dad to back off- that route's not going to work. He says it's about saving face, now- if he backs off Lifeline, he looks weak to the other criminals, or something." First Aid spreads his hands in a 'what can you do?' kind of gesture. "It's all very strange." Shark nods and says, "Well yeah that's how they roll. Think it’s all a matter of who's gonna listen to whom now. Lifeline won't back down, neither will Vespa. That's gonna end up bad for somebody. That's why I'm watching things." First Aid nods and smiles. "I should get back to work, but... thanks." He almost reaches out to pat Shark on the on but thinks the better of it before actually doing it. Shark inclines his head, "Right, and I've a report to turn in so talk atcha later." "Good cycle," First Aid says again and turns to return to the med bay. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:First Aid's Logs